<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By the fire by Readerstories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402747">By the fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories'>Readerstories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bonnie Gold x reader [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello love, i was thinking maybe 64 with my boy bonnie gold for the drabble challenge please? thank you and love you! (64.“Here, take my blanket.”)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonnie Gold/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bonnie Gold x reader [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>By the fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You loved being in the camp with Bonnie’s family. It gave you a very much needed and nice break from the city. It replaced the sounds and smells of dirty stone and metal with fresh air of nature. It was less people, a lot calmer, peaceful even. </p><p>Well, as peaceful as a camp full of Bonnie’s family could be. They weren’t exactly quiet most of the time, and definitely not now, when they are having a party. As far as you know it’s for no special reason, they just wanted to have fun.</p><p>You have been dancing with Bonnie for a good while, and then with his cousins when he went to talk to his father. After some time you excuse yourself from them, saying that you need a drink.</p><p>You find one and sit down by one of the fires, intent on catching your breath for a few minutes before going back to dancing. There isn’t anyone around the fire except from you, and that suits you just fine. You take to just staring into the flames.</p><p>Even with the fire so close and the warmth that seeps into your bones from the alcohol, you can’t help the shiver that runs trough your body. The night have become a bit colder than you had prepared for.</p><p>You sit and debate going back to dancing so you can get warm again when something is draped over your shoulder. You look up and see Bonnie standing over you.</p><p>“Here, take my blanket.” You smile and pat the spot next to you. When he sits down, you drape the blanket so he is under it as well. Is one of those big and ugly ones, that covers you both with no trouble. You put you head on his shoulder and sigh contentedly. He kisses your hair.</p><p>“Having a good time?” You hum, staring into the flames.</p><p>“Your family is a lot.” </p><p>“Yes they are, but one can’t help but love them for that.” You can’t see his smile, but you can certainly hear it in his voice. You find yourself smiling without really meaning to. </p><p>“Give me some time, and we can go and dance better than them all. Again.” Bonnie laughs and you can’t help but grin, twisting up to plant a kiss on his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>